No Strings Attached
by MrsRileyOverstreet
Summary: Sam and Mercedes are Friends With Benefits, but after a steamy night and an mishap between Brittany and Mercedes' birth control Pills... Mercedes ends up Pregnant... Find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

No Strings Attached

* * *

I.

"Happy Birthday 'Cedes"

"Thanks Sam..." she said

"Sam..." Mercedes asked.

"Hmmm"

"Kiss Me" He didn't have to be told twice. They hadn't seen each other in 3 weeks.

They clumsily kissed each other and headed out the door of the diner, ignoring all the strangers who were completely baffled and shocked by their behavior. They stumbled towards Sam's car. Their mouths finally parted when Sam had to unlock his car and get in. Her hands flew to Sam's chest. She tried not to distract him while he drove, but she loved the way she could feel his abs while his shirt was still on.

"Your place or my apartment?" Sam asked, trying to drive and ignore the fact that Mercedes was touching him.

"Mine. Mine's closer." She said.

Mercedes parked his car, the- couple- that -claimed -they -weren't -a -couple - but -everyone -around -them -thought- they- should -be- a -couple-couple began kissing each other hastily again, only separating so that they could exit the car. They resumed their kissing once they got out. Mercedes opened her eyes to make sure her sister wasn't home. She didn't want to explain to her sister about how she was sorta-fucking Sam Evans without actually dating him...

"Are you on... birth control?" Sam asked in a hushed tone.

"You don't have to be so quiet." Mercedes chuckled. "Nobody's home. And you think that I'm not, after all the sex we've had? Don't you think I would have been pregnant by now if I wasn't on it?"

"Well, you know... I don't want anything unexpected happening." Sam said.

Mercedes laughed at that one again. She looped her arms around Sam's neck, and he gently placed his hands on her waistq. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. This wasn't just an emotional kiss it was a "friends with benefits" sex kiss and neither of them minded that fact

She took Sam's hand and began to drag him into her house, and into her bedroom.

Mercedes began pulling at Sam's tie, and it quickly became loose and fell to the floor. Clothes began piling up on the floor, and shamelessly, too. They weren't afraid of each others' bodies anymore, after all the times they had sex.

Sam pushed his Mercedes lightly towards the bed, being careful not to be too rough. His hands ran down her bare body, stopping at her right breast. He leaned in to kiss her bountiful breasts, sucking on her gently.

He let Mercedes lie down on the bed, and then he hovered over her, kissing every inch of her skin that he could. He no longer needed Mercedes to give him commands of what to do to pleasure her. They'd been doing this for so long it was almost like second nature.

As Sam kissed her body, Mercedes grabbed the blue blanket they used when they first slept together. She covered their bodies with it.

Sam moved down from Mercedes' stomach, and went under the blanket to kiss her lower area. His tongue began to enter her clit, eliciting moans, gasps, and screams from Mercedes.

"Oh motherfucking Jesus, don't stop!" Mercedes moaned. She clenched the bed sheets as Sam continued to use his tongue to enter her body.

"I need you inside of me Sammy, please"

"What do you want Mercedes?"

"I want you to fuck me," She moaned quietly

"I can't hear you 'Cedes... what do you want?"

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME SAM. GOD DAMMIT!" Mercedes screeched and Sam smirked, he loved it when she begged. They both groaned/ moaned respectively when Sam's large member entered the hot- slickness of Mercedes' heat.

"Fuck..."

"Faster... oh shit SAMMY just like that!"

"You like that huh? You like it when I fuck your pretty pussy like that"

"Yes!? OH I FUCKING LOVE IT"

"Say my name"

"SAMMMMYYYYY"

That's all that could be heard in Mercedes s apartment complex. That's all that could be heard on most nights to be honest. Just the sound of moans and screams and the skin of the lovers connecting with each other.

As the two of them came down from there high. They just lay there. Not embracing the other or whispering sweet terms of endearment. Just literally laying there. Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans were the literal dictionary definition of the word 'Fuck Buddies' because that's just what they were. Two friends that like to get in the sheets with each other. Most people didn't believe that a straight man and a straight woman could sleep with each other regularly and not have feelings getting into the mix but boy were they wrong.

The whole 'lets be friends who sleep with each other thing started 6 months ago when Sam and Mercedes were watching a movie together and were generally just bitching. About life, about relationships and about how society and their friends didn't it right to just have sex with No Strings attached. Mercedes and Sam voiced their similar agreements on the matter and BAM! Here they were six months later in bed, post sex but not together.

"Hey Sam..."

"Yeah Mercedes..."

"How was work?"

"It was good, boss been kicking my ass ... they want the new Comic Book draft to be in by Monday and between Quinn constantly stalking me and you constantly doing me I haven't really had the time to do anything." Sam admitted, smirking on the last half of his sentence.

"Oh my gosh Sam. I am so sorry if this" she said gesturing to the two of their naked forms "Is cutting into your work time. Then we might as well end what ever this is" she finished.

"NO!" Sam said a little bit too hastily. "I mean... We don't have to stop this... I kinda need this in a way" Sam said blushing.

"I know this sound selfish but this is kinda a stress reliever for me. It's not cutting into my work life or running madness in my love life. It's just me. You. My bed, or yours and..."

"I get it Sam..." Mercedes spoke up. "I need this too... it's nice to be able to work out all my pent up ST on someone without worrying about it becoming more"

"ST?" Sam questioned, a blonde eye brow quirking upwards.

"Sexual Tension" Mercedes clarified.

"Yeah, I agree. With you I don't have to worry about you stalking me in the middle of the night... it's just sex. Hot, Steamy sex."

"You forgot, sexy and passionate." Mercedes snarked

"Oh right passionate, but of course sex is going to be sexy. It's sex. The purpose of **sex**iness is sex! It's in the name..." Sam smirked.

"Of course Sammy..."

"Good, so know that we've got that settled, tell me about your day..."

* * *

II.

"This has got to stop" Kurt Hummel said from behind his booth in a cafe in New York.

"I agree, it's just getting too much for me to handle. It's driving Britts insane. You know how she is... her perception of the world is very simple and she can't understand why the two of them can sleep together but not be together." Santana said.

"Apart from Brittany, what about them. I mean I know sexually the two of them are satisfied... but what about emotionally you know? Don't you think they crave someone that they can come home to every night? Some one they can trust with their lives? Someone that they want to spend the rest of their life with?" Tina, ever the drama queen cried, her eyes filling with tears.

"Okay... we get it it girl-chang. They need stability." Kurt said.

"And they sure as hell ain't going to get it by being best friends by day and fucking each other senseless by night" Santana said.

"I've tried to get Mercedes to talk about it, and explain her reasons for the whole FWB thing with Sam but she's not saying anything." Tina said.

"Yeah, same here. I can't count the amount of times Brittany has prayed that Lord Tubbington would 'reveal' to her the answers as to why them to are doing that shit. I mean Trouty's hot. Aretha's hot but still... they ain't getting any younger and time's ticking."

"Don't say that... I feel old" Tina said

"Of course you would, your getting married,"

"I'm only 23, that's not old." Tina protested,

"Fine, think what you want but I say you need to date for at least 3 years before your ready for marriage and even if they found their prince charming/ Cinderella tonight they'd be 26 and wrinkly before they tied the knot" Santana said.

"Ladies, STOP" Kurt whisper yelled. "Cedes told me why she and Sam agreed to this 'arrangement'"

"WHAT!?"

"WHEN?!" Were the outbursts from the two women/

"Last week... I guess she finally got tired of me constantly asking her and she spilled."

"Well Porcelain... what did she say?"

"Calm your rubber tits Satan, I'm about to say..." Kurt scolded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So, she said it was to do sex..."

"Obviously..." Santana rolled her eyes.

Kurt gave her a death glare.

"I was just stating what me and Tina Cohen Chang-Chang were thinking"

"Okay like I was saying... she said it was about sex and having it with out all the implications and complications that having relationships have"

"What do you mean? 'Cedes hasn't really had a relationship in years. And even the ones she did have, she dumped them..." Tina said.

"Yeah, I know. But do you remember why she didn't want to be in a relationship?"

"Quinn" Santana said an icy tone came into her normally sultry voice.

"Yeah, Quinn messed Sam up pretty bad by cheating on him with John and then getting pregnant..." Tina trailed off

"We all know that, we were there when Lisa Rinna was crying her eyes out... what's that got to do with Mercy?"

"I guess she saw how messed Sam was and decided she didn't want that to ever happen to her. That's why she broke things off with her boyfriends before they could ever get the chance to hurt her."

"I don't even know why the blonde bitch would cheat on Sam anyway, we all know Trouty puts its downs with his gigantasaurus monster peen. I doubt that uptight account John would be able to any better."

"We don't know why she cheated on Sam, but it happened so lets just get over it okay. The fact is they became friends with benefits because she didn't want what happened to Sam to happen to her and he didn't want a repeat of the Quinn situation." Kurt said "Okay moving on... are the two of you going to the party at Cedes' apartment tonight?"

"Yeah, we are by we I mean me and my Britt-Bratt... No matter what she does with her vagina, Mercedes is my girl and I wouldn't miss her birthday bash for the world." Santana said.

"Yeah, Same with Mike and I... we'll be there."

"Good, and don't be late. I know how you and Mike are Tina, with your freaky Asian kinky sex... no matter how tempted you get by his dancers abs do not give in okay?" Kurt warned.

"Kay Kurt..." Tina said embarrassed by Kurt's lack of subtlety

"Alright... you guys won't guess what..." Kurt said as he launched himself into a full on conversation about Mrs. Tanners bad outfit co-ordination.

Santana and Tina shook their heads. In their eyes, no matter what the reasoning, the whole relationship was messed up and they either needed to break up or get together for real.

* * *

**Hope you liked x Next Chapter up tommorow hopefully Xx REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

III.

"Hey... So glad you could make it."

"Hey... nice to see you again."

That's what Mercedes had been reciting at least 300 times as she opened her door for her guests to come in. She was honestly getting fed up of opening the door for a bunch of people... she seriously didn't remember inviting third of those people to her party and she was pretty sure that she didn't know about two thirds of them.

Most of the New Directions were there. They were in her basement along with a few of her other close friends, they were having a slightly more personal/ private party down there. She trusted that her sister would make sure that nothing crazy happened upstairs whilst she was gone.

Surprisingly most of the couples that were together during high school were still going strong, all except Finn and Rachel. They ended almost immediately after high school did, with Finn finally coming to his senses and deciding that Rachel's brand of cray- cray was something that he didn't want to get himself involved with. He was currently dating a Swedish model who he met during one of his away games in Hawaii. Finn was a professional football player, as was Puck. Mike and Brittany owned dance studios all over the country, but they taught personally at their New York Studio in order to be close to theire respective girlfriends.

She was just waiting on Sam to get there. She knew he'd be late because she told him so but it had been over an hour and she was beginning to get worried. Mercedes waited by her door with her back pressed up her wall in her stilettos. She was beginning to go through all the possible worst cases scenarios in her mind when the door bell rang. She let a sigh or relief before opening the door. Sam took one look at her face and laughed.

"What worst case scenario were you on now?"

"I was floating between car crash and alien invasion"

"Mercedes... what am I going to do with you?"

"Dunno, no lets going. The New Directions are already in the basement."

"Oh gosh this sounds like the Rachel Berry Train Wreck Extravaganza 2.0"

"Hahaha" Mercedes said dryly "Now get your fine white ass down there. We're late as it is"

"Yes Ma'am" Sam said, giving Mercedes a mock salute.

When they got down there they were met with a chorus of "Sams" and "Evans" and a few "About time's" and from Santana. "What took you so long Trouty? Planning new ways to seduce your best friend."

"Fuck you Santana"

"Not today Lisa Rinna. As awesome as your tree trunk of a dick is, it's not enough to turn me straight and get me away from my sweet lady kisses"

"hahaha..."

"Okay, now that my bro's here. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Puck who was acting like the DJ called. Ironically 'Like a G6 by Far East Movement started to play. Everyone chuckled, remembering the party in high school, but still made their way out to dance.

"Let's play Spin the Bottle" Sam said once the song had finished, Everyone groaned. "Not again"

Sam put his hands up in surrender. "But if the bottle lands on you you get a dare and you have to take a shot if you skip your dare."

Everyone cheered, liking where this was going.

"Sammy goes first." said Sam he had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Round and round the bottle goes, where it stops nobody knows" Mercedes sang with the same glint in her eye.

Everyone was watching the bottle intently now, from the way they were looking they were in cahoots on this dare.

Puck released a sigh of relief when the bottle stopped on Finn, it was a close call, it could have easily landed on him but just missed him narrowly.

"Finn, I dare you to wear a bra, stuffed with pudding for the rest of the night."

"What?!" Sam smiled evilly at Mercedes who went upstairs to get the things required for the dare, since she was already tipsy this took some time.

She held up a hot pink frilly bra, it was hideously girly. Mercedes also came back with a guess was pudding, and it smelled like it was tapioca. Yuck.

I see there are going to be some extreme dares done tonight.

"Are you serious dude"

"Hey if you wanna be a pansy just take the drink" Sam said

"Will one of you girls help me get this thing on?" Finn huffed

"No figure it out yourself." Mercedes laughed.

Finn took the bra and studied it for a moment. Seeing him trying to put it on was comical first the hooks weren't lined up then he put it on backwards, followed by inside out finally he huffed and hooked the eyes first then pulled it over his head like a T-shirt.

"Wow! I never thought to put it on that way." Quinn laughed.

Mercedes put the balloons in the cups. To say he looked uncomfortable was and understatement.

"How do you women wear these things?" Finn complained

"With much difficulty." Mercedes answered.

"Yes they can be very uncomfortable. It's the first thing I take off when I'm alone." Tina chimed in

"Yeah, I see why." Finn grumbled as he reached for the bottle and spun it.

Everyone once again held their breath as it slowed. It landed on Quinn.

"Oh God no..."

Finn was thinking of one when the song Lollipop by Lil Wayne came on. Finn looked as if a light bulb went of in his head, before his expression turned to a devious one.

"Quinn, I dare you to let Puck lick you ever time he says lick in this song it has to be in a different spot each time."

"Oh that's just gross. I don't know where his mouth has been." She grumped.

"Well you could always just take the drink." Finn teased.

"I'm not a punk it's just disgusting." She said before pushing her Chair away from the table to give Puck more room.

Finn restarted the song.

Ow... Uh huh, No Homo (Young Moola Baby)I say he so sweet make her wanna lick

**He licked her finger as she cringed**

the wrapperSo I let her lick the Rapper

**He licked her wrist. She squealed**

Sh Sh-She lick me like a lollipop (lollipop)  
She She lick me like a lollipop (lollipop)  
Sh Sh-She lick me like a lollipop (lollipop)  
She, She lick me like a lollipop (lollipop)

**He licked her forearm, elbow arm, and shoulder. Quinn ooked miserable as she squirmed, Sam was trying to keep count I guess he and Mike had a bet on how many times she would get licked.**

Shawty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shawty wanna hump  
And you know I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps

Shawty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shawty wanna hump  
And you know I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps

[Verse 1: Lil Wayne]  
Yea, Okay, lil mama had a swag like mine  
She even wear her hair down her back like mine  
I make her feel right, when it's wrong like lyin'  
Man, she ain't never had a love like mine  
But man I ain't never seen an ass like hers  
That pussy in my mouth had me loss for words  
Told her back it up like berp berp  
And make that ass jump like jerp, jerp  
And that's when she, Sh-Sh-She lick me like a lollipop (lollipop)(oh yeah I like that)

Sh-She lick me like a lollipop (lollipop)  
(I like that)Sh-Sh-She lick me like a lollipop (lollipop)  
(I like that)Sh-She lick me like a lollipop (lollipop)

**He licked her neck cheek and forehead.**

As the song continued he licked her several times each time she cringed squirmed and squealed. She was literally covered in spit. He licked her by Sam's count at least 20 times.

"Gosh... 'Cedes can I use your shower, I don't want to be covered in spit the whole night" Quinn asked

"Sure"

Quinn came back soon enough dressed in some of her spare clothes that Mercedes hadn't yet bothered to throw away. She spun the bottle and it landed on Sam.

"I dare you to let Brittany paint your finger-nails."

"UGHH fuck... what colour?"

"Pink of course." She said, handing Brittany the polish that she had swiped from the bathroom on her way out.

Brittany made quick work of it. When she finished He spun the bottle and it landed on Puck.

"Shit. Alright let me have it Sam."

"Puck since your always telling someone to kiss your ass I want you to kiss Mike's."

"Aww man"

"Pucker up Puckerman." Mike said as he lowered his pants. Puck pecked it, and scrunched his face, and mocked gagging.

Puck took the bottle and spun it. It seems that Mercedes' luck finally ran out this time as the bottle landed on her.

Puck didn't say anything as he went upstairs to the kitchen he came back with a can of whip cream.

He then walked over to Sam, practically teared his shirt in two and sprayed it on his chest. Mercedes eyes widened.

"Mercedes I dare you to eat the whip cream off of Sam's chest."

"Fuck! Okay then" Mercedes said, tipsly and skipped happily over to Sam. She slowly licked once, twice, three times. Swirling her tongue around his sensitive nipples. She made sure to make it last as long as she possibly could, wanting to give Sam a reminder of the night they shared a few days ago.

Things were getting a bit heated when Artie shouted

"Hell NO! We all know what you crazy fools be doing in your own time but we do not need to see that shit now! Lets go Skinny dipping!" he said

Everyone cheered in response and Puck lifted up Artie from his wheel chair and ran up Mercedes' basment stairs in order to get up to the pool.

* * *

IV.

"You all know why I've called you here."

"Yes, to put and end to the FWBs"

"Operation Samcedes."

"Sam and Mercedes..."

"To feed unicorns"

Everyone stopped and stared at Brittany.

"What?!" Brittany only smiled in response, so everyone shifted their stare to Santana.

"That's the only way I could get her to come." Santana said

Everyone nodded in understanding and sympathy. Not many people could stand Brittany's unique sense of intelligence, so it was a wonder why the crabby, impatient latina could tolerate her all the time.

"Britts" Santana soothed, turning her attention to her ditzy, blonde girlfriend. "There aren't any unicorns here"

"But you said..."

"I know Britts, but I really needed your help so I kinda told you about the whole feeding unicorns thing so you would come. Sorry."

"So there aren't any unicorns... that's okay I guess. But do I still get lady kisses after this. Because I will be really upset if you were lying about that part" Brittany said.

Everyone snickered. And gave the couple judging looks, and looks that quite frankly said, 'seriously? lady kisses'

"What? Don't act like your all virgins. Just yesterday I caught Lady Hummel and Winkle Twin fucking in the supply closet at work"

Blaine blushed and Kurt rolled his eyes.

Brittany sneezed.

"Bless You hun." Santana said rubbing here back.

"Thanks Tana" Brittany said smiling lovingly at her girlfriend.

"Awwww..." Blaine, Kurt, Tina and Quinn cooed mockingly.

"Shut up again. You guys, for starters Winkle Twins you can't talk and Mrs. Cohen Chang-Chang you definitely can't talk and you Miss. Fabray don't think that I didn't see you dry humping Puck at the end of 'Cedes party."

Quinn blushed.

"I thoughts so... Now can we please talk about the task at hand."

"I think that we should forget it." Brittany said.

"What do you mean?" asked Quinn

"I think that we should let the unicorn Gods do their thing, if Sammy and 'Cedes are meant to be together then hooray! Rainbows all around but if they aren't then that's fine" Brittany said, sneezing at the end of her sentence

There was silence...

"I agree.." Santana spoke up after a while"

"What?! Weren't you the one who was all for setting them up like two seconds ago" Tina said.

"Yeah I know but I think I've learned my lesson since trying to set Rory and Sugar up during senior year."

Everyone grimaced at the memory. "Glad you've come to your senses Tana, I would hate to have to bail Mercedes out of jail for killing you if this plan went wrong" Blaine said.

Brittany sneezed again.

"Britts, are you okay?" Santana asked, worried.

"I'm fine, I think I just forgot my hay-fever tablets at 'Cedes house"

"Do you want me to run over and get them?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll get them on my way to work" Brittany said, getting up from her seat.

"I'll see you guys later?" She said giving everyone a hug and her girlfriend a lingering kiss on the cheek.

* * *

THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FAVOURITED etc... IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME :)


	3. Chapter 3

No Strings Attached

* * *

V.

"Hey Ced... Sam"

"Oh Brittany, what are you doing here?" Sam asked sleepily clad in only boxers and a wife beater.

"Who's at the door Sammy" Mercedes voice called from further in the house.

"It's Brittany" Sam yelled towards the direction that Mercedes was in.

"Let her in then white boy" Mercedes yelled back.

"I was just about to do that before you interrupted" Sam muttered irritably hoping that Mercedes wouldn't hear him. But she did, and she was currently walking towards the door dressed similarly to Sam in the sense that she was barely wearing any clothes. Actually, because of the silk dressing gown she was wearing you couldn't actually tell if she was wearing any thing to begin with.

"What did you say Sammy?" Mercedes said whacking Sam upside the head.

"Nothing, I was just saying what a great best friend you were" Sam said, pouting and rubbing the now sore spot on his head.

"Lies. That's all I'm hearing" Mercedes turned her attention the the other blonde standing on her doorstep. "Hey Brittany, sorry about Sam, why don't you come on in" she said walking into the house with Sam hot on her trail.

Brittany stood there for a moment just silently stating how much the two of the looked and behaved like a married couple and stating that despite that fact they were still not together. She quickly shook herself out of her thoughts before following the duo into Mercedes' house, shutting the door behind her.

She walked into the living room to find Sam now wearing pajama bottoms and a white top instead of the boxers and wife beater her was previously sporting, Mercedes' attire hadn't changed but now inside the brightly lit living room Brittany could clearly see the purpley blue love bites that adorned her neck.

In fact upon closer inspection Brittany realized that Sam's neck was sporting the same thing, she let her mind go back to when Sam first opened the door, she remembered seeing the beginnings of little bite-sized bruises on the area of his chest that was visible in the wife beater he was wearing.

Brittany blushed, it was now very obvious what the two of them had been doing last night and possibly this morning, she also considered the fact that she might have actually interrupted something. Sam and Mercedes shared a look, before staring at Brittany in confusion. Brittany was just as confused at first but then realized that they were probably wondering why she was blushing.

"It's really hot in here" she weakly explained. The other two shared a glance but brushed off the response.

"So, where's your sister 'Cedes?" Brittany asked, silently wondering how these two could get up to such things with her unknowing sister in the house again.

"Dunno to be honest, I didn't really see much of her at the party, maybe she went to crash at one of her friends, I wasn't really paying much attention to her last night" Mercedes answered.

'I wonder why' Brittany thought.

"But she should be back son, considering as she can't survive without a daily brunch cooked by yours truly." Mercedes said, beaming in a teasing manner.

"So not trying to be rude or anything... but why are you here Brittany" Sam said, slightly agitated.

"So I had interrupted something" Brittany muttered under her breath.

"Pardon, what was that" Sam asked.

"Oh, I said that I think I had forgotten my hay-fever tablets over here" Brittany covered quickly.

"Yeah, I saw those, they were in my basement Mercedes said. But I picked them up and put them on my dresser so I would remember to give them to you today. I can run and get them if you like" Mercedes said,

"No, it's alright. I can get them on my way out. Your room's still the same right?" Brittany clarified.

"Yeah it is..."

"Then I'll get them. No need for you to have to go all that way."

"It's just at the other side of the..." Brittany left the room. "hall..." Mercedes finished weakly.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"I have honestly got no idea." Mercedes said, shrugging slightly.

Brittany sighed a huge sigh of relief when she exited the living room. There was only so much eye sex she could handle, especially from two people that weren't even supposed to be eye sexing each other. She easily found her way to Mercedes' bedroom and opened the door. She was half expecting to find some other half drunk passed out people in the room, but then remembered that since the only people that knew about their 'fuck buddy' relationship were the glee club, Sam and Mercedes probably wouldn't get it on in front of a bunch of random people.

She looked around the room trying to spy Mercedes' dresser, before she found it in all it's purple glory by the window of the large expanse of the room. There were three boxes of pills on the table. Brittany's hay fever tablets, a box of Advil pain killer,... and Mercedes birth control pills. Brittany had her hand over the box of her hay fever tablets, when a vibration from her phone in her pocket scared her, making the boxes filled with the various pills, tumble to the floor, the contents of them spilling out.

"Shoot" Brittany said under her breath. But she still pulled her phone out. It was a message from Santana, telling her to hurry home if she wanted some lady kisses before work. Brittany smiled at her girlfriend before putting her phone away, she could text her once she had left Mercedes' house.

She turned her attention to the pills and boxes strewn across the floor. Right, which box goes with which pill. She picked up the box for Advil and put it in the middle, the box for her tablets on her left and Mercedes' pills on the right. Now it was just left with picking which pills belong to which box.

She had placed the Advil in it's rightful container when another message brought her out of her task. It was from Santana again, she read the message and laughed at it's urgency before being filled with some urgency of her own and taking Mercedes' birth control pills and putting it in the box on the left and her hay fever tablets in the box on the right. She placed the other boxes on her right before grabbing the box on the left and leaving Mercedes' apartment.

* * *

VI.

"Can you hear that" Sam asked.

"Hear what? Mercedes asked. "I can't hear anything"

"Exactly, it's silent. You know what that means, we have the house to ourselves. And I for one would really like to finish what we started" Sam said seductively, turning on his famous Evans' charm whilst kissing Mercedes' neck.

"Sammy..." Mercedes whined. "You know that ain't right, my sister will be home soon." she said, trying to resist but falling victim to Sam's seducing ways.

"Come on baby, I know you want me. My sexy little vixen" Sam said, dragging his tongue across Mercedes neck slowly.

"Sam, fuck. Don't say things like that, god.", Mercedes answered. "You look pretty sexy yourself."

Sam just smirked and pressed their lips together again. Their tongues battled for dominance and Sam reached between their bodies and stroked Mercedes' pussy through the silk of her gown.

Sam untied the fabric around Mercedes' gown, and slowly, very teasingly eased it off Mercedes' shoulders before placing it back there again.

"Oh yeah, your sister will be back home soon" Sam teased mockingly, knowing that Mercedes' would already be too far gone to resist him.

"Please, Sammy.", Mercedes breathed.

"What do you want, baby?", Sam asked teasingly as he toyed with the dark chocolate of Mercedes erect nipples through the silk of her robe.

"You know what I want, don't be a tease!" Mercedes whined.

Sam grinned devilishly and rubbed his fingers against her nipples, that were standing straight up through the thin fabric of her clothes.

"Oh honey, I don't think that I know what you want.", he answered in a mock sheepish tone.

Mercedes just grabbed Sam's hand and shoved it on top of her breasts.

"Just fucking touch me!", she ordered and Sam wrapped his fingers around Mercedes's nipples, teasing them and pinching them.

"Oh, now I understand." Sam said coyly as he brought his mouth to Mercedes' chocolate mounds.

Sam licked Mercedes' right nipple whilst fondling the other one with his hand to make sure that it was getting equal attention, Mercedes on the other hand was a moaning mess, losing her shit under Sam's touch.

"Please, I want more, babe.", Mercedes panted and her blonde companion nodded eagerly.

Sam lay Mercedes down on the chair and slid the dressing gown off of her sensitive body he slid two long, pale fingers between her folds and slowly teased, rubbing them across her hardening nub.

"Please, Sam..." Mercedes asked and Sam knew immediately what she wanted. He gently pulled her legs apart and brought his tongue to her clit, flicking it through her pink folds. Sam knew Mercedes wouldn't last long and that she wouldn't want to be kept on the brink for too long.

"Sammy, babe, you're so good at this.", Mercedes' exclaimed and lost it completely.

Se thrusted her hips into the wet heat of Sam's mouth, guiding his tongue to her spot. Mercedes closed his eyes tightly as he felt the familiar heat that built up in her stomach.

...o...0...o...0...o...0...o...

"Mercedes?" her sisters voice called through the house.

"Mercedes? Girl I know you're here don't play games with me, I can see your car in the driveway" Cynthia-Rose was a sharp girl, with an even sharper tongue, much like a certain Latina friend that Mercedes had. That was one of the things that drew Mercedes to Santana, her likeness to her sister.

"Mercedes child, where are you... oh for the love of everything that is holy" she said, as she entered the living room and took a look at the scene in front of her.

Sam and Mercedes froze, hearing the unmistakable tone of Mercedes' sister's voice. Sam removed his head from between Mercedes legs and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and his hand on his pajama bottoms. Mercedes tried to casually put her morning gown on, but it was no use, they were busted.

"Hey Cynthie, what are you doing here"

"AW HELL NO!" Cynthia said, "You better sit your ass down, you too white boy. Y'all have some explaining to do."

...o...0...o...0...o...0...o...

"So You guys mean to tell me that for the past 6 months you've been fucking each other like jack rabbits" Cynthia said once the two had finished their story.

The duo nodded, like a pair teenagers being caught making out in the janitors closet.

"You mean you're fucking but your not together..." Cynthia-Rose clarified.

The duo nodded again, their eyes facing the ground.

"That is some next Justin Timberlake, Mila Kunis shit" Cynthia-Rose began, "Next thing I know you'll be declaring your undying love for each other in some restaurant."

"It's not like that" Mercedes quickly interjected much to Sam's disappointment. "Sam and I could never love each other in that way, I mean I love him and he's hot and all but not like **that**" Mercedes said, as if she seem disgusted by the thought.

"Hhmm hmm" Cythina-Rose sassed, not really believing a word that was coming out of her sister's mouth.

"It's true... Mercedes and I are simply just friends with benefits, there are... no string attached" Sam said weakly.

Cynthia called BS on both of them in her head, especially Sam, that boy could never lie for shit. "Well that explains a lot" she said to humor them.

"What?!" both Sam and Mercedes said, shocked.

"I mean ever since Puck stole Sam's clothes and towel at the beach and we got a glimpse of his glorious ass and his not-so-teensy-weeny tingly-tong, you've been wanting to ride up on that thing."

"You have"

"Was it that obvious" The two said.

"Yes Sam, and yes Mercedes, it was that obvious."

"Wait, so are you okay with this." Mercedes asked.

"I don't like it, but this past six months you've been less cranky, so I'm guessing that Blondie must know what to do with that huge bing-bong of his." Cynthia shrugged.

"Please don't tell mom or dad" Mercedes said,

"Or my parents..." Sam said

"Or any one not in New Directions" Mercedes finished, pleading with her sister.

"I promise guys, your nasty ass secret is safe with me" She said, smirking. She turned to face Mercedes, "So lil' sis, you better spill. Is it good? It would totally suck if the sex was bad, especially with someone with a body that banging and peen that huge"

"Girl, that's nasty. I'm not telling you that... your my sister. You don't need to know shit about my sex life"

"Well then you shouldn't have been fucking on my sofa in our house" Cynthia sassed.

"Haha very funny" Mercedes said, and the banter began.

Sam sat awkwardly at the edge of the sofa, not really wanting to talk to anyone. Did their relationship really mean that little to Mercedes? He felt like a total fool for beginning to fall for her, his momma always told him he fell for the wrong girls, and she was right.

* * *

I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT, YOU CAN ALL GET YOUR WATER GUNS AND START SHOOTING ME. I HOPE THIS IS WORTH IT. I'VE DECIDED TO PUT THE REST OF 'THE LUCKY ONE' INTO ONE LOOONG CHAPTER, BECAUSE UPDATING IS A BITCH AND THAT STORY ISN'T GOING TO BE THAT LONG!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**!

xX Janelle Xx


	4. Chapter 4

No Strings Attached

* * *

VII.

"Fuck" That's all Mercedes had to say when she looked at the test in front her, a pink plus. Positive. She was going to have a baby. Not just any baby. Sam's baby.

"Fuck" she swore again. How the hell did she get get into this mess she wondered. She had been taking the pill constantly without fail for the past 8 months. How did she manage to get pregnant whilst she was on the pill. God had something against her, she decided. There was no other explanation for it, why else would she now be expecting Sam Evans' child. They weren't even together for crying out loud, that made the chances of them being able to care for the baby together impossible. It's not like they couldn't support the child financially, Mercedes was a Grammy Award winning singer and Sam was the lead actor/ writer in both the Marvel and DC comic worlds. She loved Sam, anyone knew that. But it wasn't in the way that everyone thought. But no matter how much she loved him, did that mean they were ready to have a baby together even though they weren't together?

The Bible said that abortion is not permitted since it's considered as the equivalent to murder which is against the Ten Commandments. But what if the child was an accident? What if she didn't want it. Then would it be okay? It technically wasn't a person yet so could it be too bad to end the problem now before it came back to bite her in the ass later on?

Mercedes thought about her options, she even considered raising the child on her own so that Sam wouldn't really have to get himself involved with her mess. She was the one who constantly assured him that she was on the pill and that there was no chance of something 'unexpected' happening. Oh God. It had just occurred to her. Sam didn't want kids, she was sure of it, I mean if I guy constantly has to ask if you are on the pill it must mean something right?

_"Are you on... birth control?" Sam asked in a hushed tone._

_"You don't have to be so quiet." Mercedes chuckled. "Nobody's home. And you think that I'm not, after all the sex we've had? Don't you think I would have been pregnant by now if I wasn't on it?"_

_"Well, you know... I don't want anything unexpected happening." Sam said._

_Mercedes laughed at that one again._

Maybe Sam did want kids, maybe he just didn't want them with me. Mercedes thought. She contemplated her decision back and forth before coming to the conclusion that she was going to search about single parents and what life for them and their children might be like.

What she saw shocked her.

**-**  
**Only 20 per cent of all resident parents say that their child has no contact with their other parent (39). Of these, 63 percent said there had been no contact since the parental relationship ended (40)**

**-**  
**Parental separation by itself is not considered predictive of poor outcomes in children (41) Parental conflict has been identified as a key mediating variable in producing negative outcomes in children. A comparison between couple families experiencing high levels of conflict with single parent families found that children fared less well in conflicted couple families, demonstrating that family functioning has a greater impact than family structure in contributing to child outcomes.  
**

**-  
It has been found through varied research that children in single-parent homes generally fare worse than those homes with two parents. Statistically, in the United States, family structure does contribute to certain characteristics of a child's well being. For example, there is a prevalence of lower birthrates and higher death rates among infants when there is just one parent. Also, the number of children ages 15-17 in school and in good health is much lower in this group of children, and the number of children becoming pregnant at these ages is increasing. There are also signs that children who have gone through a divorce may have problems with depression, emotional stress, and difficulties in school. It has been found that adolescents from single-parent families were found to be three times more likely to be depressed than those living with two parents. Single parent homes are also associated with criminal activity in the U.S.A. Children from a single-parent household account for 72% of teenage murderers, 60% percent of people who commit rape crimes and are eleven times more likely to exhibit violent behavior. These statistics are astounding and the problems that accompany single-parenthood appear volatile.**

"Gosh..." Mercedes said as she stared up at the screen, she subconsciously touched her abdomen and looked down at it, contemplating.

"Don't do this" the calm soothing voice said. "It doesn't have to be this way"

"Yes it does," the nagging voice said, "Think of the baby, what kind of life will it have with two parents that don't even love each other?"

Mercedes thought long and hard before making up her mind.

Screw religious beliefs, in that moment Mercedes decided that she was going to get an abortion.

But first she needed to call Kurt. And Tina. And possibly Rachel too.

o0o

"Thank you so much for coming guys, I really appreciate this" Mercedes said.

"It's okay Mercy, I must admit I was a bit scared when I got your phone call so I rushed here as quickly as I could." Tina said.

Kurt murmmured in agreement. "I was really worried for a second there."

"I'm a little confused as to why I'm here" Rachel spoke up.

"I mean don't get me wrong Mercedes, we're friends but I'm not really the person that you'd normally call and talk to out of the blue."

"I called you over here for a reason Rachie, I called all of you for a reason. Tina, your my best friend and you are really insightful. Kurt, your my best gay and you tell it like it is and that's what I need to hear right now. And Rachel, you're one of my close friends and you know what I'm going through... or rather what my little one is going to be going through"

Kurt was the first to speak.

"OH MY GAGA?! ARE YOU PREGNANT MERCEDES? Kurt screeched.

"Yes..." Mercedes said looking down. "That's why I need you guys here."

"I can't believe you could let this happen! Weren't you two being careful?!" Tina yelled after she had recovered from her initial shock.

"Exactly what I was thinking Tina" Kurt said, giving Mercedes a look that clearly said 'I knew this was coming'

"Guys stop. I don't think Mercedes called us over here to shout at her and make remarks. If she wanted that she would have called Santana. Mercedes called us because we are truthful, honest and comforting. You guys aren't really acting that way now are you?" Rachel scolded.

Mercedes shot her a look of gratitude.

"I need to talk to you guys about pregnancy, adoption and abortion..." Mercedes said looking towards the ground.

"OH HELL NO! There is no way that I'm letting you give up your baby 'Cedes, or kill it" Kurt exclaimed.

"I will make sure that there is a cure for my Chinese squinty eyes before you get rid of that child." Tina declared.

Rachel was more rational with her response. "I know how it feels to be adopted Mercy, it makes you feel like your unwanted and unloved. You can't put you and Sam's child through that. Even if you did abort it imagine the constant guilt you would feel. Always wondering what would have been..."

The girls (and Kurt) spent the rest of the afternoon sharing their opinions on the matter and helping Mercedes with research about any questions that she might have.

After hearing all that her friends had to say Mercedes was beginning to second guess her decision, maybe this whole baby thing wasn't a bad idea and she had people who knew first hand what giving up a baby and what being given up felt like. She didn't think she could do that to her child, whether she intended to create them or not. She now knew that no matter what her decision, she needed to tell Samuel Evans that she was pregnant. Before he found out from some one else.

* * *

VIII.

"Fuck..." Sam cursed as he looked down at the sheet of paper in front of him. He was supposed to be writing the new chapter for his graphic novel, but yet he had written his name and Mercedes name all over the paper. Swirled in an array of hearts, stars and kisses. He had even written her name with his surname like you see the girls do in those god awful romantic comedies. Oh man he had it bad, he had it real bad if he was going around writing her name on a sheet of paper like a school girls.

"FUCK" Sam cursed louder as he dropped his pencil on his desk with a clatter. He had noticed that he was AGAIN drawing love hearts around he and Mercedes' names. He needed to do something about this. It was literally eating him up from the inside out. He knew that he was in love with Mercedes. He'd known that there was just something special about her since the very first day that they met. But she had it very clear after hearing about 'she who shall not be named' aka Quinn, that she and Sam were just friends.

Maybe she didn't want to get involved with a guy that was so messed up. But he and Quinn were cool now. He had forgiven her and they had worked past their issues, Sam loved her once so it was impossible to stay mad at her, no matter what it was that she had done. They were still friends but it was kinda awkward around Quinn sometimes, but anyway the Quinn thing happened ages ago, so that couldn't be the reason Mercedes would never love him. She probably just didn't see him in that way. And she probably never would.

To Sam the whole situation was messed up, he and Mercedes sleep together... a lot and they both agreed that it would be a 'No Strings Attached' thing, it was just casual and wouldn't affect their friendship in any way. That was easier said than done when you had a girl that being around just made sense, it was like to him they were meant to be together. There wasn't anything in his life that he was so sure of.

He needed to call Mike. And fast.

"Thanks for coming dude." Sam said, as he let his friend into his house.

"It's okay man. You sounded pretty shaken up on the phone, are you alright man?" Mike asked concerned.

"Yeah... it's just that I've got somethings I need to talk to you about" Sam said nervously.

"Mike, I need some advice," Sam said to his best friend who was currently sitting opposite him in a black armchair.

"Sure, go ahead," said Mike, leaning forward so he was almost directly in front of his best friend and making sure he heard every single word.

"Well … I'm sorta, kinda in love with this girl but I don't know how to tell her."

"Ooh, do I know her?" Mike asked curiously.

"No! Well, maybe. All right, yes, you do," Sam sighed heavily.

"Who is it?"

"That's besides the point."

"It's Mercedes isn't it?"

Sam just stared at his best friend disbelievingly, "How did you know that?"

"Oh come on Sam, I'm your best friend and I sure as hell ain't blind. Besides, who else could it be. You've been pining over her for months, not to mention your dicking her down on like a daily basis. And if those bruises on the side of your neck are any indication then the sex is good. Why love someone else when the sex is that hot" Mike shrugged.

"Is it really that obvious? And it's not just about the sex Mike, you know that, even though the sex is great," Sam said drooling slightly in fond memory "They way she digs her nails into my back when I hit it hard, the way... sorry I'm getting way off task there..."

"Yes! Everybody knows. Well, everybody but Mercedes, I swear she's just as oblivious as you are. And gross, seriously. Too much information man"

"What do you mean?" Sam said, asking about the first half of Sam's sentence.

"You guys are obviously meant for each other! The only ones not realizing that are you and Mercedes."

"You really think she loves me back?"

"I know she does Sam, in fact I know for a fact that she's called Tina and Kurt and Rachel over to her place, maybe she's having the same dilemma as you?"

"I wish... Mercedes would never go out with me." Sam said forlornly

"Don't say that Sam. You've never even asked her." Mike began encouragingly. "But anyway, I've got to go. I promised Tina I'd have dinner ready before she came back from Mercedes' house. See ya later man" Mike said, getting up from the arm chair he was sitting in.

"See ya Mike," Sam said, also getting up to embrace his friend in a 'bro hug' "Thanks man."

"Anytime Sam, that's what friends are for. But you do owe me man, the next time Tina and I have a fight, I'm crashing here." Mike said.

"Sure, sure" Sam said chuckling.

"Or maybe that's not such a good idea since you'll be fucking Mercedes full time by then."

"Go home you nasty boy" Sam teased.

"Yes sir" Mike said, as he left Sam's house.

Talking with Mike had give Sam perspective. A whole lot of it. And a new look at her and Mercedes' "relationship", he knew that so many things could go wrong if their relationship progressing didn't work out. But would being with Mercedes in a romantic way be worth it? Hell Yes. To Sam there was almost nothing else more worth it, he just needed her and there was one thing he was sure of.

Today was the day. Today was the day that Sam was going to tell Mercedes Jones that he was in love with her. Before she finds out from someone else.

* * *

SORRY IF YOU FOUND THE BIT ABOUT TINA'S EYES OFFENSIVE. I WAS JUST TOUCHING UPON THE BTW (BORN THIS WAY) EPISODE, WHEN TINA TALKS ABOUT NOT LIKING HER EYES.


	5. Chapter 5

No Strings Attached

* * *

IX.

"How do you tell someone that you're not even supposed to be with that you're pregnant" Mercedes said as she stared at her dresser's mirror.

She assessed the person that she saw in front of her. And she didn't like what she saw. She was stressing out. And over a man too, something that she promised she'd never do. Sam had asked Mercedes to accompany him to dinner, which usually wouldn't be a big deal but there was just something about the way that he asked her that made it seem... different. That and the fact that Mercedes was currently pregnant with his child.

"I can do this..." She assured herself "I am Mercedes Jones. I am flawless and I am amazing."

"Who in hell do you think you're talking to?" The voice of her sister brought her out of her thoughts. She groaned internally, why was her sister always randomly appearing.

"Cynthie... what are you doing here?" Mercedes asked her sister.

"NAW! Don't give me that.. who you talking to child?"

"N... no..no one" Mercedes cringed under her sister's glare.

"Do you think I was born yesterday? Girl, you muttering about something."

"Cynthia-Rose please just drop it" Mercedes pleaded, already feeling the tears come to her eyes.

"NO! I'm not leaving till you tell me what's going on."

"P..please" Mercedes said, a tear rolling down her face.

Cynthia softened at the sight of her sisters tears, but still kept firm.

"Cedes, what's going on? You can trust me right? We've always told each other everything. So why stop now?"

Mercedes broke down crying, "He's... g..gonna hate me, I j-just can't face him tonight."

"Wait, did white boy do something to you?" Cynthia was by Mercedes' side immediately, furious at the prospect of Sam doing anything to upset her sister.

"NO! It's me, I've ruined everything. Nothing's going to be the same anymore"

"What's not going to be the same anymore?"

"Me and Sam, he's not going to want me anymore. I made a mistake, a horrible mistake and besides in 9 months time I'm going to be ugly and fat. Why would he want to sleep with me then?"

"I'm sure what ever you did wasn't that bad... wait... REWIND. Did you just say: _9 months time! _Please tell me it's not wait I think it is... Mercedes Jones, ARE YOU PREGNANT?"

"Yes and Sam's going to kill me, I don't even know how it happened. I've been taking my birth control pills every day and I... I'm just so confused. Sam doesn't even want kids, well probably not with me. He's getting started on the re-boot of Batman and he doesn't need this... I j..just let him down so badly."

Cynthia was all ready to launch into some CRAZY rant at her sister, but once she saw how broken and lost she looked she stopped.

"You haven't let him down honey... okay? Sa.." Cynthia soothed

"NO! I have, you don't get i..."

"What I was trying to say is that Sam..."

"You didn't let me finish what I was saying" Mercedes whined

"Yeah, well neither did you. Sam loves you. And before you object, No I'm not crazy, No I'm not on steroids and No I'm not just saying it to make you feel better. That boy is head over heels for you. And it's about time you realized that, and about time he told you that." Cynthia said, muttering the line about Sam telling Mercedes the truth to her self.

"You really think so?" Mercedes asked, with childlike innocence.

"I know so diva..."

"But what if you're wrong? What if after this Sam wants nothing to do with me?"

"If I'm wrong, which I never usually am, then Sam's an idiot. But I know Sam and as crazy as that white fool is, he would never leave alone to raise this child. But if he did, you'd never be alone. I've got you Mercedes."

"Thank you Cynthie" Mercedes said before wrapping her arms around her sister and sobbing into her shoulder,

"I've got you..."

* * *

At 7 sharp Mercedes heard a firm knock at her door. She released herself from her sister's tight embrace before attempting to straighten herself up a bit.

"Hey hey, no need to rush that. I know you're all for looking DIVA and all so Imma answer the door and give you time to get ready." Cynthia didn't even give Mercedes time to reply because she was already by the door ready to open it before her Divalicious sister could blink.

"I've always wanted to say this... I love you Mercedes... No... erm what about: I've loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. No.. that's too cliche and cheesy. Mercy hates cliche. Okay, I love you Mercedes Jones. I loved you since we met in third grade and you gave me a cherry sour pop. I love the way you laugh at my dorky impressions, the way you always find a reason to make me smile and most of all I love you Mercedes. Yeah... I like that." Sam has been standing outside the Jones sister's residence trying to figure out how he would tell Mercedes that he loved her.

"Okay... I can do this..."

"OH HELL NAW! Why is everybody sayin' that to themselves today.." Cynthia said as she opened the door to find Sam in a similar state to the one her sister was in earlier.

"Um... hey?!" Sam offered lightly.

"Hmm hmm... You know I have every right not to let you in to my house. Why you ask?! Because I found you pacing on my front door muttering to yo' self like some sort of crazy ass fool. You looked like some sort of white bread witch doctor saying some sorta weird incantation shiz. I ain't gon' be seen letting some princess and the frog shadow man wannabe into my home, so let's start again. I am going to shut this door, you Justin Timberlake are going to knock again. I'll open it and when I open it Macaulay Culkin, you best be looking sane and ready to take my baby sister on a date. That work for you? Good." she said shutting the door before Sam could even comprehend what was going on.

Taking a deep breath he knocked again.

"Oh hey Sam!" Cynthia said with false surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Um.. I'm here to take Mercedes on a date Cynthia-Rose"

"Okay, pleasantries over. Get your big-dicked ass into my house. You know I thought white men weren't supposed to have big lips or big dicks." Cynthia said as she led Sam to the living room

"Um I'm sorry what?" Sam said completely thrown off by the way the conversation was heading.

"I guess you broke the stereotype 'cos yo' lips are almost bigger than mine. And that would be a crime... Hey that rhymed... Yeah what was I saying."

"Nothing that needs to be continued..." Mercedes spoke up from behind her sister and Sam's position on the couch.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you missy have some sort of white boy fetish."

"I haven't got a fetish for white boys. Just blondes with green eyes, fish lips and big ass Popsicle sticks." Cynthia replied smirking.

"Girl go. You are a mess." Mercedes said seriously, smirking despite herself. Mainly at Sam's expression if she was being completely honest.

"You look amazing Mercy," Sam spoke after he had gathered himself. "I mean seriously, just look perfect" he stuttered

"You don't look half bad yourself Sammy, let's go." She said taking Sam's hand and helping him rise off of the couch.

o0o

"I had a great time tonight Sam" Mercedes said, despite the fact that she still hadn't managed to reveal the news of their new arrival to Sam, she was happy with the way that their date turned out. Sam was a perfect gentleman, as usual, and they truly had a great time.

Sam on the other hand was furious with himself. He had said that tonight would be the night when he told Mercedes that he was in love with her and he totally chickened out. He'd always been this super cool, confident guy so why was Mercedes turning him into a love drunk fool? It was like he was Superman and she was Lois Lane, or worse it was like he was superman and she was his kryptonite.

"So did I 'Cedes, let me walk you to your door." He said grabbing her hand. Sam had decided that he would tell Mercedes that he was in love with her when he dropped her off. Knowing Mercedes like he did she knew she wouldn't allow him to just drop her off and go.

"Sure, I'd like that" Mercedes responded squeezing his hand that was currently embracing hers.

In no time they reached Mercedes door.

"This is me." She said sighing, but then she remembered that she had to do it tonight. "Would you like to come in for a bit Sam?" she asked nervously.

"Uh yeah... sure" Sam said, just as nervous but for a completely different reason.

Mercedes unlocked her door and led Sam inside, things were awkward for some reason. They'd known each other practically their whole lives, why were they getting so tongue tied now.

They sat in uncomfortable silence on Mercedes and Cynthia's couch before Mercedes spoke up.

"Umm... I'm going to go change into something more comfortable, make yourself at home. I'll be back in about 10-15 minutes."

"Okay then," Sam said, his eyes trained on her retreating form. He bit his lip as he watched the not so slight jiggle of her ass as she walked. "Damn." he muttered softly.

"Oh Sam?! Is that you." Cynthia-Rose seemed to be appearing out of nowhere today.

"Um hey Cynthie..." Sam said wondering why she sounded so surprised to see his sitting on her couch.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you. I thought yo' fine white ass woulda run fo' the hills after she told you."

Sam's blood froze but then was filled with hope for the possibility of Mercedes reciprocating his feelings.

"Told me what?" he asked nervously.

"About you guys' vanilla chocolate swirl baby..."

"Our WHAT?!" Sam yelled.

"You mean she hasn't... she didn't?" Cynthia asked.

Sam's face was all the answer that she needed.

"Oh Damn."

* * *

**I Hope you guys enjoyed that :) I'm SOOOOO Sorry I haven't been able to write. My family decided that it was a great idea to move house so I've had no internet for months :((( The internet only came on the 29th of July. I've been reviewing and answering your PMs on my phone... which has been my only source of entertainment for a while. I don't even know why they moved house... I don't even fully live there anymore... I only come down for Christmas, New Years and Summer. (I live on campus at Uni)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :) Consider it as my late birthday present (My birthday was last Friday)**


End file.
